Do you want to build a snowman? The Extended Edition
by FringeNerdfighter
Summary: I added more to the story of what happens during the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" This is my first fanfiction, but I am in love with Frozen so I wanted to get this out there and try to improve my writing. Enjoy young Anna and Elsa! Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

If she was lucky, Anna could catch her older sister in the hallway. Elsa couldn't always stay in her room. Could she? Knocking at her door wasn't working, and Anna was shut out with rejection from behind door. She had even drawn pictures and slipped them under with no reply. Nothing was working so it was time for drastic measures.

Crouched behind the corner of the hallway, she waited like a baby puma cub. Sweat dripped from Anna's young head, as she waited intensely and completely still. Anticipation built up until suddenly the usually shut door creaked open.

Anna peeked behind the corner and saw Elsa slip out and run quickly towards the restroom. Elsa thought she had gone unseen so one could imagine her surprise when she opened the door finished to find Anna right in the middle of the door frame in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"Can't stay in your room forever!" Anna announced pleased with her spy skills.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, backing up. It had been so soon since the incident. Elsa could only stare at the white in Anna's hair which had only been placed there recently from Elsa's own powers.

"Come on! Let's play or something! I haven't seen you in forever! Do you want to build a snowman?!" Anna reached out for her sister's hand. Elsa yanked it away from Anna's reach, and Anna tilted her head and asked, "Why are you wearing those gloves?"

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried, thinking of no other way to escape. Seconds later, the parents came running up to the two girls. The queen sighed in relief, seeing her children safe.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Anna won't leave me alone!" Elsa replied, thinking of no other excuse and knowing her parents would understand. The king could see his daughter was about to be too upset and motioned for his wife to take Elsa to her room.

The queen nodded, and said, "Come here dear," and motioned Elsa away.

Anna looked at everyone confusedly. "Why can't I play with her? Why doesn't she want to see me?"

The king frowned and put her hand on his youngest daughter. "Your sister just needs some space right now, Anna." Anna sighed and looked at the ground, kicking her foot in frustration.

Inside Elsa's room, it started to snow. "Shh. It's ok now Elsa," The queen tried to comfort.

Elsa glumly nodded and stated, "I miss Anna…"

The queen frowned and Elsa continued, "But I am so scared. I don't want to hurt her again." The snow picked up. Her mother hugged her real quick.

"It's going to be ok, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, Anna decided to try to see her sister again. Knocking wasn't working still, and Anna was getting restless on her own. Sometimes she heard weird noises coming from Elsa's room like crashes or sobs when their parents were and were not in there. "Today is the day," Anna thought hopefully.

She stood outside of Elsa's room this time, but didn't knock or say a word. All Anna did was wait. Eventually, there was a small click as the door began to open. Anna acted on the opportunity and stuck her foot out to block the door from closing.

Elsa, surprised, tried to close the door, but it wouldn't with Anna's foot in the way. "Ooof!" Anna said in pain, but kept her foot there. "Elsa?" Elsa hid behind the door, not sure what to do. "Elsa please! Just look at me?"

There was a moment of hesitation, and then the door opened halfway with Elsa looking at the ground. It had been a couple of years so Anna gasped and exclaimed,"Whoa, Elsa, you look different! Oh, but, it's a good different!"

Elsa looked up then at Anna, and her eyes grew big. Her baby sister was still young but older. "T-thanks. You too," Elsa replied sincerely. Elsa then tried to close the door again.

"Wait Elsa! Can I ask you something?" Anna cried her foot still in the door.

"What?" Elsa hesitated.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _That hadn't been working. Anna decided to try a different question: "Would you come to dinner? At least once? We would love to have you!"

After a minute, Elsa said, "Maybe," and closed the door quickly. The request had been oh so tempting.

The door closed in Anna's face, and she smiled. "I'll take it!" She shouted, running off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, the queen unlocked Elsa's door with a key that the king and her owned. "How are you today Elsa darling?"

Elsa had been reading a book and looked up smiling. "Hello mother."

The queen tried to put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, but Elsa flinched away. "Please…I've told you I really don't want anyone touching me…I will hurt you." The room grew colder.

"I'm sorry dear," The queen replied drawing her hand back.

"It's ok…" Elsa seemed to have something on her mind.

"What is it?" The queen encouraged, smiling gently.

"I saw Anna today. She almost busted into my room," Elsa laughed and then sighed softly, "I miss her, Mama, and well she wants me to come to dinner. I have to eat anyway right? I think I could make it through a meal without using my powers maybe….if I keep the gloves on-"

The queen could see that Elsa was torn, and cut her off, "I will talk to your father, but I would love for you to join us," Elsa beamed, and the queen turned to leave, "I will go right now to talk to your father and arrange what we can!" She then left a hopeful Elsa once again to her books.

* * *

"I think it would be good for our daughters," The queen persuaded her husband, "They both really miss each other. Maybe this isn't the best plan."

"Yes it is," The king affirmed, "You and I both know this is the best option for this household. We cannot afford to have another accident."

The king had been pacing around the room, and the queen walked around him and faced right in front of him. "Dinner just once?" The queen remained calm. "Then we can go from there if the meal goes well."

The king sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ok, just once." Then, the king and queen sat down to sort out the details of when this could occur.

* * *

A few nights later, Anna munched on her food, eating dinner as usual with her parents and swinging her legs back and forth in the air since her legs had not reached the floor.

"Anna, elbows off the table, dear." Her mother cooed, politely cutting her fish and taking neat bits.

Anna jumped from surprise and blushed bright red. "Sorry." She squeaked, smiling awkwardly. Then Anna out of the corner of her eye saw someone in the doorway. She gasped and dropped her fork. "Elsa!"

The king and queen turned and smiled. "Please join us," The king greeted.

Elsa nodded timidly and sat at a spot next to Anna. Anna could barely stay in her seat. It actually worked. What should she say? Elsa smiled at Anna and began to eat quietly much like their mother.

"I am glad you are here!" Anna exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Thanks…me too," Elsa replied bashfully, but sincerely. The queen beamed at the king who nodded in understanding.

"Why are you still wearing those gloves?" Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh uh…"

"Your sister can wear what she wants, honey," The queen interjected kindly.

"Oh," Anna smiled, "I like them!" She continued eating, her two braids swinging around, mirroring her legs.

Elsa could she where Anna's hair was a little different, that little white strand, and it hurt her heart, but she kept eating. _Conceal. Don't feel. _She was proud at how in control she seemed to be with her powers, but could feel her grip slip slightly the longer she sat next to her sister. "Can I be excused?" She asked once she finished her meal.

"But you just got here!" Anna exclaimed. She didn't want the moment to end. Maybe they could hang out all the time now!

Elsa stood up. "At least have some chocolate first!" Anna offered almost desperately. Anna held the plate of delicious chocolates up to her sister.

Elsa eyes grew large as chocolate was her weakness. "Thanks," She said as she took one and walked quickly out of the room.

Anna then stood up. "Let her go," The king said, "It's alright." Anna looked down at the ground and sat down again. "I am sure she will have dinner with us again," He added. The queen grinned next to him.

Anna looked back up and smiled slowly. Then, she stuffed a piece of chocolate in her face.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and thank you for the nice reviews! This chapter was a little longer since I haven't been able to post the last couple of days! There is more to come soon! I always enjoy comments whether they are compliments or constructive criticism! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Got to get busy!" Anna exclaimed to herself, cutting fabric after dinner. They would be perfect; she decided. She had a lot of time on her own so she had become quite crafty. She glided the scissors as carefully as she could with her potential excitement. After some stitching and a bit of work, her creation would be complete!

Later the next night at dinner, Anna held her masterpiece eagerly in her lap, keeping it out of view. "What are you up to?" The queen asked suspiciously, noticing her daughter's more than usual bouncy behavior.

"Nothing," Anna smiled, lying obviously. Then, to Anna's pure joy, Elsa entered the room once again and sat next to her. It was a miracle to see her two days in a row! Elsa again had nervous energy, but she was glad to be there. Before she could comment on Anna's potent excitement, Anna cleared her throat with a cough. "I have a surprise!" She announced right away. Her thrill was leaking out.

Wide eyed Elsa asked,"Yes?" Curiosity filled Elsa mind, but something else was there: a little bit of fear. Anna then presented her own pair of makeshift gloves. Gasping, Elsa pulled her hands into herself in shock, keeping her gloves as close to herself as possible, and looked questioningly at Anna.

"I made my own gloves!" Anna put them on her hands and displayed them to her family. "Now I can be just like you, Elsa!"

_You don't want to be like me._ Elsa thought as this was all too much for her. She was unbelievably happy that Anna still cherished her enough after all the time she had spent away from her little sister. She loved Anna so much…but remembered what she did to her…what she could very well do again. She stood up suddenly. "I have to go…I'm sorry." Elsa felt sadness build inside as she turned to leave and ran. The fear from before was growing. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. _She couldn't hold it in.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out. The king rose from his chair and ran after Elsa. He turned into the hallway and saw icy footprints leading towards Elsa's room. Quickly, the king pursued his older daughter before the ice could get worse.

Anna stared after where her sister left and looked down at the gloves that she made. She ripped them off, flinging them onto the dining table. "Why does she hate me!?" Anna asked her mother. "What did I do?...What did I ever do to her?!" She began to sob uncontrollably, and the queen rushed over and hugged Anna very close.

"Shh, Elsa does not hate you, honey...It is very complicated...I just want you to know that she loves you very much and so do I and your father. Have faith in people, and they will pull through. They will," The queen comforted, stroking Anna's hair. Anna hugged her back and cried softly into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"Elsa! Calm down!" The king roared entering Elsa's room where it looked like a snow storm had been.

"I can't control it," Elsa cried, "And I can't be Anna's friend." Her grief rose, and the snow picked up. Icy spikes poked out from the walls and ceiling.

"Breath Elsa. Conceal. Don't feel," Her father repeated, trying to see through the snow. Eventually it worked, and the snow stopped, but the damage remained. Elsa threw herself onto her bed with her face down and cried gently. The room was freezing.

The queen entered the room and gasped at the damage. It had never gotten this bad. "Go talk to Anna. She is in her room," She said to her husband.

The king nodded and whispered to her, "I knew this wouldn't be a good idea. From now on, Elsa stays in here." As he left, the queen went up to Elsa, trying to mask her own sadness, and reached for Elsa for a brief moment but knew that Elsa wouldn't want to be touched.

"She would want you to have these," The queen stated kindly, handing Anna's gloves to Elsa. Elsa continued crying so the queen left them by her daughter. The ice spikes cracked. "If you need us, let us know." Then the queen left to give Elsa space and to find the king so that they could figure out what to do about the damage.

Elsa after some time looked up at the gloves that were lying by her head. She could see the stitching, the work that Anna had put into them. After a moment, she reached out and hugged them tight. The room remained cold. "I'm so sorry, Anna."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Frozen or its characters! :)**

* * *

Years past again and the sisters grew older. Through the years Anna knocked on Elsa's door every now and then. _Do you want to build a snowman? _Usually the knocking was met with painful silence. While still caring about her sister immensely, Anna felt there must be something wrong with herself. For some reason, it seemed like Elsa hated her.

Fourteen year old Anna walked down the castle hallways one day, looking at the paintings on the wall. They had become so familiar since sometimes they were her only friends. She knew details in the paintings more than the back of her hand. She smiled at the familiarity and wondered what she was going to do that day. She then had an urge to run and slide on the floor. She giggled to herself and started to sprint. As she slid, she noticed she was approaching Elsa's room and slowed down. Anna thought about knocking, hesitated for a second, and then sighed and walked ahead. Her hope was fading.

Anna was near the end of the hallway when Elsa came out to use the restroom. She turned and saw her little sister walking away, but did not recognize her at first. Too many years had past. In shock she stood there, and then finally for once in her life whispered, "Anna?"

Anna whipped around, causing herself to trip and face plant. Elsa walked over slowly, but kept a good distance between them. "Oof," Anna spoke, lifting herself up. Elsa had startled her. Who would have thought Anna would hear her sister again? It took her a second too for her to fully recognize her older sister. The sisters stood a few feet away and examined each other carefully. Their thoughts exploded with nostalgia, but neither could express this in words. "Whoa." Anna gasped after a long minute. "You look different, Elsa…good different!" She clarified once more, blushing from her awkwardness. Elsa smiled and fidgeted with her gloved hands.

"You too," Elsa replied perplexed, "You're all grown up…" Anna was still her baby sister, but looked so much older. She was still so young at the same time though! Elsa wondered how all this time had past; the sisters both had lost so much. How much more time would go by? The two sisters blinked and continued staring in wonder. In that moment, several years flashed back into Elsa's mind.

Elsa's room had become an icy prison. Every time Anna's friendly knock occurred, it took every ounce of will power for Elsa to not open the door. She missed her sister and longed for her company while being scared of her company too. Elsa's powers were definitely not in control no matter how much she tried to conceal. Just touching things with her bare hands caused ice to crawl around the object. With the gloves, she could mostly control the power, but sometimes Anna's knock would trigger an icy blast, one her parents would later scold her for when they came in.

This could be the moment maybe for her to finally reach back. She could tell Anna that she did want to build a snowman, but other memories came into mind. She remembered little Anna being hit by her icy power and falling to the ground. She had almost lost her best friend._ It is for the best. _Elsa thought as she turned away with her head down and tears in her eyes. "I need to use the restroom," She explained, the panic returning slowly.

Anna just stood there staring after her sister. She wanted to run after her or to cry out, but the years had done their toil. Anna had no idea what to say. There seemed to be nothing that would work to reach out to Elsa. Anna thought that Elsa simply didn't want to see her. Then, Anna turned away too and headed the opposite direction. Now, though, Anna had a little bit of hope. Maybe they would reconnect one day.

* * *

Even still Anna wouldn't knock until after the death of their parents a year later. The day they were told of the tragic news both girls were called into one room. This was odd, and with their parents away they could only wonder what news would be brought to them. Time slowed down when the words were spoken, and Anna immediately gasped and flung her hands over her mouth. Elsa felt the blood drain out of her head and felt very weak. Dizzily, she noticed ice barely starting to spread by her feet. She looked at her sister as Anna dropped her hands and looked back, tears welling up slightly. Anna searched for the right words to say, but before she could get anything out, Elsa ran out of the room.

Elsa needed Anna as much as Anna needed her, but she knew her powers were about to fly out of control. She slammed her door shut and not being able to walk any further, slumped down, sitting against her door. It started to snow, but the snow suspended in the air as she thought about her parents. They were gone. Then, Elsa thought about her sister, and the real damaged ensued. Sobbing, Elsa sat there alone. She wanted to grieve with Anna, but what if she lost her too? It was ever more the reason to be alone, and the ice blasted around.

They wouldn't see each other in person until after the coronation, although Anna did try to knock one more time.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Although this is the last chapter, I am writing an epilogue to finish it out so stayed tune! Thanks for all the favorites, followers, and reviews!**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters.**

**The epilogue takes place after Arendelle is thawed. :)**

* * *

The two sisters giggled as they retired on the floor by the fireplace after playing on Elsa's ice rink for several hours. As their laughter died out, an awkward silence settled between the sisters.

"I have really missed you," Anna said finally, breaking the silence.

Elsa smiled and replied, "I've missed you too, Anna." Then, she looked away towards the ground. Guilt was at the fore front of her mind. She was so happy that she could be with Anna again now as sisters, but their lives hadn't necessarily been the easiest because of her.

Both girls sat, clearly with a lot on their minds and a lot to say. Once again Anna chimed in,"Why did you never tell me before?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa looked back up at her little sister.

"Why didn't you ever just tell me about your ice powers? I could have helped you! We could have figured it out together, but you never gave me a chance..." Anna, of course, loved Elsa, but there was still pain left from the years of being shut out. She needed answers for closure.

Elsa reached out for Anna's hand and held it. "Anna, when we were kids, we sneaked into the ballroom one morning to play with my powers," She paused to laugh, "Do you know what you asked me to get me to come with you?" Anna shook her head no so Elsa continued,"Do you want to build a snowman? So, we had a great time...I think we made Olaf then...but then you were leaping, and I was supposed to catch you with snow. I became scared and slipped. That's when..." Anna gave Elsa's hand an encouraging gentle squeeze as she stared into her sister's eyes, wondering what knowledge would be revealed. Elsa smiled meekly in gratitude and continued,"My powers hit your head, and you fell to the ground. I ran to you and held you, but you wouldn't wake up. I called to our parents, and your hair...that strand turned white!"

Anna looked down where the strand used to be in sudden realization. "How come I don't remember this?" She asked curiously.

"We took you to these trolls-"

"Trolls?!" Anna almost stood up.

"Yes-"

"No wonder Grand Pabbie knew my name!" Anna exclaimed, thinking about earlier.

"Wait, what? How do you know about the trolls?" Elsa asked confusedly.

"They are Kristoff's family!" Anna explained, getting excited. Noticing Elsa's dumbstruck face, Anna added, "After you struck me with ice, Kristoff took me to see them because my hair had started turning white-oh like yours!" As Anna pointed at Elsa's hair, she mumbled,"Oh sorry am I rambling?"

Elsa blinked with a blank face at Anna and then giggled softly. "I keep forgetting how silly you can be."

Anna blushed, clearly flustered, and replied,"Hey!-"

"No, it's ok!" Elsa assured. "Continue your story."

Anna smiled and said,"Fine...so anyway, Kristoff takes us to these trolls, and they immediately tried to set us up as a couple. That's when I fell over weak, and Grand Pabbie rolled up. He knew my name, but I didn't think anything of it until now! He told me you froze my heart and that only an act of true love could save me. So, we took off to find Hans...who left me for dead...Oh wait! Finish your story!"

Elsa nodded. "When I went to the trolls with you and our parents, they told us they could heal your head. The catch was they had to remove all traces of magic. Some of your memories of our fun in the snow was actually me using my powers. We took you back to Arendelle, but I never told you about my powers because I knew you would want to play again. Then, when we got older, I still couldn't control it so I was afraid to even be around you. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want to hurt you again...though looked where that got us." Elsa looked away again.

"Hey! I ended up all right!" Anna assured. "It was an accident...and for what it is worth, I would gladly be a frozen statue if it meant you could live."

Elsa looked back up with watery eyes and reached for Anna's hand again. "Why? I had shut you out for so long, kicked you out of my ice castle, and froze your heart! You had every right to get your kiss from Kristoff!"

"But they were accidents! The trolls taught me that sometimes people make bad choices when they are scared! I never stopped caring about you or loving you. So, when I heard the sword, I knew I had to protect _you._ You mean so much to me!" Anna's eyes gleamed a bit from her own tears.

Elsa smiled very gratefully and then said gravely,"I never told you...I shut you out because I love you. I didn't want to lose my best buddy. I am so sorry. I realize now that we don't have to live that way."

Anna hugged Elsa, who hugged her back. "Elsa...don't be sorry. I understand now. Let's forget the past and move forward...together!"

They broke apart their embrace and Elsa replied,"Thank you."

Anna smiled and then playfully pushed Elsa. "So you are telling me that you almost killed me..._twice?! _You stinker."

She winked at Elsa who laughed and defended jokingly,"Well the first time was kind of your fault jumping around too much..."

"Oh yeah?!" Anna asked standing up.

Elsa stood up, fulling grinning. "Follow me!" Curiously, Anna ran after Elsa who dashed out of the room.

* * *

Anna followed Elsa to her older sister's room and froze in the doorway. She had never been in this forbidden room. Elsa, sensing something was wrong, turned around and invited,"Come in." Anna breathed slowly and walked through the doorway. "Over here!" Elsa beckoned to the wall across her bed.

Anna gasped,"My drawings!" On the wall was every drawling that Anna had made when they were younger in a desperate attempt to get Elsa's attention. She had made different scenes of them playing and slipped them under the elder's door. They were all here! "You kept them?" Anna whispered, touching one where they were drawn making and playing with Olaf.

"Every single one." Elsa replied. Then, she opened a drawer a pulled out the old makeshift gloves.

Anna gasped again,"I almost forgot about those..."

"They are yours..." Elsa handed them to Anna,"Now we both have gloves...Are you ok?"

Anna was staring at the gloves in her hand and began to cry. "Oh Anna! I didn't mean to upset you!" Elsa explained, panicking.

Anna whipped her eyes. "No no! I'm happy. I know now that you didn't, but, when we were younger, I thought you hated me!"

Elsa frowned and looked Anna in the eyes. "Anna, my answer was always yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I wanted to build a snowman. I wanted to hang out with you...so bad, but I was scared. I let fear lead my life. Now, I can let love lead it."

The sisters hugged again, and Anna asked,"Can I ask you a new question?"

"What?"

"Move back in with me? We have so much to catch up on." Anna became nervous. She was still used to rejection.

Elsa smiled. "Of course. I will move back as soon as possible." Anna beamed and the two sisters left the room to find the guards at once to arrange this new plan.

Then, you can bet that Anna and Elsa built a snowman. They most certainly did.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of this fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review! Hopefully, I will write more Frozen fanfiction in the future! :)**


End file.
